1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to image projection, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling the location to which an image is projected and modifying the projected image based on characteristics of that location.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional projectors are configured with a fixed projection element for projecting images, ranging from still images to full-motion video images, in a fixed direction. Typically these projectors require manual adjustment to properly align the output to a rectangular viewing screen. The output of these projectors is configured for being directed at a flat surface that is suitably sized and of a suitable material to properly reflect the light back to the viewer to provide a clear, non-distorted view.
These conventional projectors are typically utilized in the same manner and for the same purposes as computer monitors or television display screens. However, in developing the system and method taught herein, it has been recognized that conventional projectors are unable to provide an active viewing experience that surrounds the viewer.
Therefore, a need exists for a projection system and method that allows images to be projected at different locations in the surroundings of the viewer. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed fixed-position projection systems.